


Sparks Fly (Whenever You Smile)

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday, Hetalia! [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Fantasizing, Fourth of July, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, drunk handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Fourth of July. For America, this means celebrations and brightly colored fireworks speaking of independence. For England, this means drinks tinged with loneliness and regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly (Whenever You Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> For America's birthday (7/4)! Happy Fourth of July to all you Americans out there! Thanks to the people who serve our nation! (And I thank you by writing porn I'm sorry)
> 
> Nice France is good France
> 
> Title from "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift

Every year, America hosts a huge party at his house to celebrate the day England lost at the hands of his very own colony.

Every year, England attends the party only to sit in the secluded corner of the bar and drink by himself until he's inebriated.

The other countries tend to leave him alone, his reputation of being grouchy and miserable this time of the year scaring away those who are usually quite friendly. Well, every country except one.

This year was no exception.

"Poor Angleterre," a voice croons. "You look so lonely, mon cher."

"Fuck off, France," England growls, but despite his best attempts to intimidate him into leaving, France sits at the bar next to him.

He's not drunk enough for this. "Another glass," he starts to say, raising his hand to catch the bartender's attention, but France grabs it and pulls it down.

"I think you've had quite enough to drink already," he says lightly. England opens his mouth to protest, and France's eyes narrow slightly. "You don't need the drink," he says, voice going low, and England blinks in surprise at the seductive tone, allowing France to wave away the bartender.

"Who are you pining for, Angleterre?" France asks, tone soft, almost concerned. "Who is on your mind?"

"I'm not-" England starts.

"I know," France says with a smirk. "I know exactly who-"

They're distracted by the sound of loud laughter. America is in the middle of the room, enjoying talking with Denmark and Prussia. Their slightly more reserved counterparts look on from the side, unamused. Well, on Norway and Austria, that look is familiar, but to see annoyance written on Canada's face (to even see Canada at all) is a rare spectacle. Even so, England's attention is inevitably drawn to the blonde American in the middle, always demanding to be in the spotlight, even when he's not consciously trying.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he?" France murmurs into his ear. "Look at that sun-kissed skin, those blue eyes. He's like the summer itself, warm and welcoming. You want him so bad, don't you?" England tenses up, ready to deny the hell out of it, but France puts a soothing hand on his back.

"I don't blame you. I want him too." He says this with such honest sincerity that England is taken aback. Obviously France has had something to drink as well, most likely wine, because he would never expose himself quite this much if he was sober. A hand on his thigh drags him from his thoughts.

"France, we're in public," England hisses, but France takes no notice, and continues to whisper praise about America's beauty into his ear. Across the room, Prussia makes a joke, and America throws his head back and laughs, smile wide on his face. Apparently the joke was lewd, as England can see Austria cringing from here, face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Look at that smile," France mumbles. "So gorgeous." He pauses, the hand sliding further up England's thigh. "Don't you want those lips wrapped around you?"

England shudders, mind going hazy at the words spilling from France's mouth. France's hand finds its way into his pants and begins to stroke.

"He'd be so good, on his knees for you, those blue eyes looking up at you. Mouth wrapped tight around you just like those ridiculously colored popsicles he likes."

England's breath hitches, already close, on the edge. "Don't you want that? Don't you want to mark up that tan skin? Don't you want to have that soft body pinned under you? Don't you want to make him yours again?" France's eyes are sympathetic and understanding as he leans in and kisses him, gentle.

England comes, and France mercifully catches all of it. He shivers through the pleasure as France drains the breath from his lips.

"Yes," he whispers when they part. "Yes, I want it."

France presses a kiss to his forehead, murmuring intimately, "I know, cherié. I know."

They use napkins to clean themselves off as well as they can, England doing his best to stay awake as the alcohol starts to kick in. He lays his head on the counter, drowsy, not noticing France's fond smile.

As France is getting up to wash his hands in the restroom, America approaches them.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" He asks.

France laughs. "He's fine, just a bit drunk, Amerique. I need to use the restroom, watch over him for me, okay?"

"Sure thing!" France leaves, and England sneaks a glance at America from the corner of his eye. He's smiling brightly.

England's heart aches. He is so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So the background relationships are kind of in three categories: there's the childhood friends who may or may not be dating depending on who you ship (Norway and Denmark), there's the sort of siblings (Canada and America), and there's the people who hate each other but for some reason spend time with each other anyway (Austria and Prussia). Just my observations.
> 
> This entire story sprung from the fact that I have a beanie with the British flag on it, and I was thinking I wonder what British people think of the Fourth of July? Probably not this. ;)


End file.
